Destinados a Encontrarnos
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: Este fic participa de la Semana HK-SoulMate: -¿Que cuál es nuestro trabajo? No podría explicarlo en términos sencillos. No somos cupido, pero nos parecemos, no somos omniscientes, pero lo sabemos casi todo, no somos inmortales, pero hemos existido desde siempre. Solo te diré que trabajamos bajo un lema: Muchas veces las personas no saben lo que quieren, hasta que se los enseñas.


**07:27**

Esa nublada mañana de invierno, en Tokio, por la calle corría, agitado, un peliblanco. Se veía enfadado y urgido mientras ojeaba el reloj en su muñeca y confirmaba, por cuarta vez en solo tres minutos, que llegaría imperdonablemente tarde a la reunión de socios.

Apretó el paso y rechinó los dientes, maldiciendo al destino ¡Excelente día para que la delincuencia sin sentido lo tomara como objetivo! Sin más opciones, cruzó al otro lado de la calle sin molestarse en mirar si un auto venía y decidía acabar con su miserable existencia, tal vez hasta le haría un favor, y con ello llegó a las escaleras que lo dirigirían a donde se hallaba su única esperanza de llegar al trabajo: bajo tierra. Si su reloj no le fallaba y su suerte mejoraba, aún estaba a tiempo para alcanzar el metro de las 07:30 que… estaba cerrando sus puertas justo en ese momento.

Corrió más rápido de lo que creyó que podía y llegó justo a tiempo para ver de cerca cómo su última oportunidad de presentarse en la oficina y encontrarse con sus ya-no-tan-posibles compradores de acciones se perdía en la oscuridad de ese túnel subterráneo.

Maldijo a su suerte en los cuatro idiomas que conocía, escuchando su teléfono sonar con la que seguro era una llamada de su secretaria queriendo saber dónde diablos se encontraba.

Esa mañana nada podría haber salido peor, desde el momento en que su reloj despertador fracasó en el motivo de su existencia olvidando sus deberes de despertarlo a las seis treinta, se encontró con que las cuatro ruedas de su coche habían sido rajadas, pasando por el tiempo que perdió entre sacar su motocicleta del garaje y darse cuenta que tendría que ir al trabajo a pie debido a que las calles estaban cubiertas con escarcha y algo de hielo luego de la helada de la noche anterior, hasta ese instante en el que acabó perdiendo su última posibilidad de llegar no-tan-tarde a la oficina.

Un chico pelirrojo pasó a su lado desde atrás, golpeando su hombro con fuerza, casi derribándolo al no estar prevenido, sin embargo siguió caminando sin voltearse ni decir ni una palabra. _Mocoso_. Esa fue definitivamente la gota que rebalsó la copa. Furioso maldijo una y mil veces al adolescente y a todo el mundo, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas para nada disimuladas que le lanzaban las personas en la estación. Cuando por fin volvió en sí, pudo escuchar la voz de su abuelita en su cabeza, reprochándole semejante rabieta y ordenándole recuperar la compostura.

Avergonzado por dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada y averiguar cuántas personas aún lo miraban como a un fenómeno de circo, camino unos pasos hacia atrás para dejarse caer en una de las bancas de la estación, resignado a que ya no había forma de que pudiera dar la cara por lo que quedaba del día.

_¿Desde cuándo los malditos metros llegan antes de lo establecido?_ Se preguntó. Casi sin notarlo, su enojo tomó otra vez el control y soltó un puñetazo en el asiento, esperando que el dolor del impacto contra el metal le sirviera para sacar de su mente todo el trabajo que había echado a perder al faltar a esa maldita junta, sin embargo, en lugar del duro choque de sus nudillos contra el frío material, se encontró con el tacto suave de un libro forrado en piel.

Instintivamente, su cabeza giró en ambas direcciones, buscando algún rastro del mocoso pelirrojo que lo chocó y se largó con total falta de respeto, pero este ya no se veía por ningún lado.

_Imposible que hubiese subido ya por las escaleras al otro lado de la estación._

Encogiendo sus hombros acabó por concluir que no estaba de humor para la filantropía, mucho menos a favor de un muchachito idiota que lo golpeó y se largó sin disculparse, por lo que decidió ojear las páginas y ver de qué se trataba el libro. No debía de ser muy interesante si _El __Mocoso_, como había decidido nombrarlo en su cabeza, lo había olvidado allí pero ¡Eh! Al parecer él no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Saltándose el índice y las dedicatorias por parte del autor pasó directamente al prólogo de la historia, que hablaba sobre almas gemelas que se habían reencontrado luego de años separados, cada uno con una vida en la que el otro no encajaba y no planeaban permitir que se inmiscuyera, pero que al final el destino siempre encontraba la manera de cruzarlos.

Bufó casi sin darse cuenta. Tenía sentido que el Mocoso dejara semejante trillada de libro donde no volviese a encontrarlo. No podía creer que alguien _-quien sea-_ en el mundo se dedicara a escribir libros de semejante idiotez y, peor aún, que hubiera quienes lo leyeran.

Pero como su mañana había sido un fiasco y él era un completo masoquista auto-castigador, decidió que nada sería mejor que arruinar lo que quedaba de su día con una lectura tan banal y poco enriquecedora como lo era un novela rosa con temática por demás desgastada. Posiblemente tuviera una narrativa tan pobre que lograría derretir sus retinas y darle una excusa válida de por qué no fue capaz de llegar a la oficina en un día tan importante como aquel, porque seguro como el infierno que decir que su despertador no sonó, fue víctima de vandalismo y que su cuerpo de veintinueve años ya resentía el esfuerzo de correr hasta el metro… o simplemente _recurrir al metro_, le ganaría un montón de risas desquiciadas por parte de su secretaria y amiga de toda la vida y un más que seguro discurso sobre conspiración y agentes secretos entre civiles cortesía de su hermana mayor.

Suspiró, incluso en sus pensamientos eso último había sonado demasiado a lo que diría o viviría un loco de atar. Por ninguna razón en particular, sus dedos fueron al papel encargado de ejercer como separador, preguntándose en qué punto la lectura se habría vuelto tan insoportable para el Mocoso que tuvo que abandonar el libro y alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo, al tirar del delicado y fino separador, se encontró con que este no era un separador en absoluto, sino… un boleto.

Sus ojos estudiaron el papel sin verdadero interés, encontrándose con que lo que tenía en sus manos era en realidad una entrada para ver una obra de teatro que se estaría representando a las 08:15 esa misma mañana en el teatro del centro de la ciudad. Volteando el papel, leyó _"__Fila __F__ Asiento 1__0__ – No faltes__" __escrito_ en una letra muy desprolija y casi hasta insultante, el tipo de letra con el que escribían los títulos de las películas de terror, de las que la sangre parecía gotear o más bien derramarse a borbotones. Definitivamente no ayudaba el hecho de que estaba escrito con tinta roja y que parecía ser que el bolígrafo había reventado poco antes de anotar debido a las manchas en el papel, lo que, en conjunto con la desastrosa caligrafía, hacían parecer al mensaje supuestamente coqueto una amenaza de muerte por parte de un asesino en serie. _Los adolescentes de ahora tenían estándares tan mediocres_. Así que el Mocoso tenía una cita, tal vez por eso iba tan apresurado. Bueno, al parecer ese no solo era un mal día para él. Distraídamente sus ojos revisaron la hora en su reloj.

_07:48_. Suficiente tiempo para tomar el metro y asistir a la función.

A saber qué condenada fuerza de la naturaleza le impulsó a ponerse de pie y esperar el siguiente metro en dirección a la estación central, él solo sabía que un momento estaba sentado con ese libro insulso entre manos y al siguiente había guardado al mismo en su chaqueta y entraba por las puertas del metro, con la entrada al teatro apretada en su mano. Pero, en fin, sería una lástima desperdiciar aquella entrada ¿O no?.

Cuando salió a la superficie recorrió las calles de la ciudad mirando con atención su entorno. Con su perfecta memoria, recordaba exactamente en dónde se encontraba el teatro, las calles que debía recorrer y las esquinas en las que doblar, sin embargo pensó que tal vez podría encontrar al Mocoso en algún lado cerca y obligarlo a suplicar su perdón o besar la suela de sus zapatos para obtener el boleto de nuevo.

La imagen mental casi logra sacarle una sonrisa, sin embargo, todo pensamiento pasó a segundo plano cuando dobló en una esquina y sus ojos divisaron el teatro al otro lado de la calle, entre una e tienda de antigüedades y un local de comida rápida. O más bien, a quien estaba entrado por sus puertas en ese instante. El momento fue tan rápido que casi no podía estar seguro que fuera ella, pero ese vistazo a aquel perfil y el brillo de su largo cabello negro lo tuvieron corriendo hacia las puertas del teatro antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar mejor las cosas.

Entregó su boleto al chico de la taquilla y empujó las puertas de cristal, buscando con la mirada a aquella mujer que en un segundo había logrado hacer latir su corazón como… como cuando tenía dieciocho años. La vio entrar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo y se apresuró a seguirla. Tenía que confirmar que fuera ella. Tal vez sólo se tratara de una mujer parecida, o de un fantasma, cualquier tipo de explicación que consiguiera que su corazón dejara de latir tan alocadamente en su pecho.

Buscaba su asiento entre los disponibles en la penúltima fila, que a decir verdad sólo estaba ocupada por una mujer adulta de tes morena y cabello violáceo en el asiento del extremo, y ella se sentó en uno de los del medio, ocupándose en revisar su teléfono en lo que la obra daba inicio. Aproveché la oportunidad para probarme a mí mismo que mis ojos me engañaban, que la mujer sentada a sólo metros de mí no era… Oh, pero _era_ ella.

_Karin_, la primera y única mujer que en verdad había amado.

Casi no podía creerlo. Estaba ataviada en una gabardina blanca de botones que se ajustaba demasiado bien a su figura, sus piernas cubiertas por leggins térmicos color negros y botas marrón oscuras de cuero que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla y, si la conocía bien, eran sintéticas porque le desagradaba la idea de animales muriendo para que ella llevara su piel encima.

Por poco y olvida el lugar en donde se encontraba hasta que una de las personas a cargo de la función solicitó que los presentes se acomodaran en sus lugares y silenciaran sus teléfonos. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella _-o tal vez salir huyendo despavorido-_ luego de la función, decidió buscar su asiento entre la gran masa de butacas vacías. No habían muchos espectadores a esa hora del día, y los presentes, tal vez unas trece personas, estaban todos a excepción de la morena esperando en primera fila. A punto estuvo de ir hacia allí también porque, bueno, dudaba que de un momento a otro todos los ocupantes de la primera fila decidieran hacer acto de presencia a un minuto de que alzaran el telón, cuando notó que la fila que le correspondía, la fila F, no era otra sino en la que Karin se encontraba. Por lo mismo fue inevitable no dirigirse allí en busca de su asiento, el número 10 y ¡Oh, santa y divina casualidad! Ese era justo el asiento junto a ella.

De repente el recuerdo de la nota en su boleto lo asaltó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¿Iba el mocoso a reunirse con Karin, o estaría esperando a quien ocuparía el asiento a su otro lado? No, era imposible. Karin era toda una mujer ahora, ella no se involucraría con un adolescente maleducado como aquel. Además, su caligrafía no era _tan_ terrible.

Convencido de que esto debía ser solo una enorme casualidad, tomó asiento junto a ella, sabiendo que no registraría su presencia a menos que él le hablara primero.

—Lamento tener que decírtelo, amigo, pero creo que te dejaron plantado. — nunca podría explicar el número de intensas emociones que su voz despertó en él. —Era una chica linda, yo te aconsejaría que… — entonces lo vio, él los upo de inmediato, porque la mano que ella iba a posar en su hombro se detuvo a medio camino en el aire, junto con lo que sea que fuera a salir de su boca —Toshiro… — susurró ahogadamente, casi sin aliento, al igual que había hecho esa última vez que se habían visto. El día en que él la dejó para irse a estudiar fuera del país.

Sus ojos, que hasta ese momento habían estudiado cada una de sus facciones, deteniéndose tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en sus labios, se enfocaron en los de ella. —Hola, Karin.

Y se sintió estúpido pero, ¿qué más podría decir? Se había encontrado con la chica de la que estuvo perdidamente enamorado, aquella con la que juró casarse en su juventud, luego de años de no haber tenido el más mínimo contacto.

_Once años_. Le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Y vaya que no pasaban en vano. La niña de diecisiete a la que había conocido de joven se había convertido en la mujer más preciosa que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás. Ya nada quedaban de aquellas mejillas regordetas y redondas, o de aquellos labios delgados y enormes, en serio, _enormes_ ojos oscuros. No. Ahora tenía ante él a una adulta de rasgos definidos y elegantes, labios carnosos y brillantes con una capa de ¿Brillo labial? _-Santo cielo-_, y sus ojos, aunque aún grandes y hermosos, ahora se ajustaban adecuadamente a su hermoso rostro de muñeca.

—Yo… Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo. — demasiado, quiso agregar, pero viéndola de cerca ahora le fue imposible sacar las palabras. —Yo… ummm… lamento que tu novia te haya plantado. — le dio la mirada más incómoda que pudiera ofrecer, recordándole aquella vez que le reveló que ella rompió su primer trofeo de "Jugador Más Valioso" arrojándoselo a su gato, Hyorinmaru, luego de que el pobre hiciera un ruido fuerte una noche luego de que ella vio una película de terror. _"—__¡Fue un accidente!"_ Había dicho en su disculpa que definitivamente sonaba más a excusa _"—El período puede alterar a cualquiera."_. No sabía por qué de la nada esta lluvia de recuerdos volvía a él _-su primer beso juntos, sus partidos de fútbol, aquella ardiente noche en la casa de su padre… -_, recuerdos que él había cerrado bajo llave en lo más profundo de su cerebro, pero como sea, su insinuación sobre una novia suya dejándolo plantado fue suficiente para hacerle hablar.

—No me plantaron yo… encontré una entrada y decidí pasarme a ver la función. — su respuesta definitivamente había generado una reacción en ella, porque sus lindos ojos se ampliaron en lo que fue ¿Sorpresa? Y tal vez algo de alivio, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—Vaya, ¿encontraste un momento en esa apretada agenda dónde planeaste tu vida para venir aquí y permitirte un descanso?. — el comentario fue dicho con ligereza, casi con humor, pero había una nota ácida, una insinuación tácita que a Toshiro no le pasó desapercibida. Y dolió, porque sabía qué quería decir.

—A decir verdad, nada el día de hoy parece salir como se planeó. — confesó, relajando su postura contra el asiento e inclinando la cabeza. No había notado cuán tenso tenía el cuello hasta ese momento. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, volvió a observarla —Pero creo que está mejorando. — y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió un poco. Karin generaba eso en él. Lo hacía sonreír. Su sola presencia lo hacía… feliz. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba un solo momento en los últimos once años en el que hubiera sido feliz de verdad. Orgulloso por sus logros, satisfecho por ver sus metas cumplidas, pero ¿Honesta y dichosamente pleno? Ni una vez.

Sus palabras parecieron dejar a Karin muda por un segundo, y tuvo que contenerse de felicitarse, aún en su mente, pues eso no era algo que lograras fácilmente. Ese chica solía tener respuestas para todo.

Ella boqueó un par de veces y luego sus hombros cayeron —No puedo hacer esto. — fue lo que susurró antes de ponerse en pie y salir volando del lugar, pasando por encima de sus piernas extendidas cuando el telón se cerraba y las luces bajaban.

_¿Cuándo había comenzado la función?_

Ante sus ojos sólo quedó la mujer de tes morena que lo miraba fijamente con sagaces ojos amarillos, espectante. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando jovencito, música de fondo a lo _Rambo_? ¡Ve por ella!. — exigió con un ceño fruncido arrugando un poco su cara de rasgos salvajes pero atractivos, cruzando sus brazos con reproche —¡Y no te atrevas a dejarla ir esta vez!. — y, como si ya fuese lo normal para él, _no s__abía__ por qué_ el tono de su voz hizo a su cuerpo moverse a la velocidad de un rayo, temeroso de lo que esta mujer podría hacer si la desobedecía.

Salió de la sala y atravesó las puertas de cristal, buscando a Karin entre las personas que deambulaban por la acera. La encontró de pie pocos metros de él, frente a la tienda de antigüedades hablando un hombre con extraño sombrero a rayas que señalaba el interior.

Aprovechando la oportunidad corrió para alcanzarla, escuchando cómo ella rechazaba su oferta para seguir con su camino. Lejos. Muy lejos de él.

_¡Diablos, no!_

Corrió aún más rápido, por segunda vez en la mañana dio todo de si para alcanzar algo. Primero el metro y ahora… _felicidad_. —¡Karin! — tomó su muñeca y la detuvo en seco, jadeando. Ella se tensó tanto que por un momento estuvo preocupado de que se rompiera, pero no volteó.

—Suéltame, Toshiro. — su voz sonó pequeña, estrangulada, pero su pedido desgarró su ser.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, solo…

—¡¿_Sólo_ qué?! ¿De qué quieres hablar, después de más de una década?. — ella se zafó de su agarre y se volteó con violencia haciendo que su cabello volara a su alrededor. Mordía su labio inferior, que temblaba visiblemente, con fuerza, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y brillantes con lo que parecían ser lágrimas contenidas —¿Quieres decirme lo increíble que fue tu vida desde que te fuiste? ¿Cuántos títulos obtuviste? O mejor aún, ¿quieres hablarme de la gran empresa que diriges ahora y vanagloriarte de lo sabio que fuiste hace once años atrás cuando te fuiste y… ? — se detuvo, jadeante, con sus puños apretados y la rabia haciendo temblar su cuerpo. Conocía esa expresión, aunque las lágrimas contenidas no formaban parte de su recuerdo.

—Yo quería… verte de nuevo fue… — de pronto ya no sabía cómo explicar lo que encontrarla en aquel teatro había generado en él. No podía imaginar qué serie de decisiones por parte de ambos, cuántas casualidades debieron darse en el momento preciso para llegar a ese punto. Él no había pensado en ella desde hacía años, nunca se lo permitió. Dejarla había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho en sus veintinueve años de vida, y el recuerdo de cómo acabaron las cosas entre ambos aún era una estaca clavada en su pecho.

Karin sólo estaba allí, de pie, mirándolo como a su peor enemigo.

—Esperé, ¿sabías? — rompió el silencio —Esperé que volvieras con un millón de disculpas que yo desecharía hasta estar lista para aceptarte de nuevo, luego esperé que llamaras o un texto o una carta ¡Una paloma mensajera, mierda… algo! — gritó. Las personas a su alrededor los miraban al pasar, pero a Karin nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaban de ella.

—Tú dijiste que no querías saber nada de mi. Que si me iba no esperaba voltear y encontrarte detrás de mi…

—¡Mentí, idiota. Mentí! Quería que te quedaras, quería que me eligieras.

—Teníamos apenas dieciocho años. No podía permitir que un amor adolescente me impidiera alcanzar un mejor futuro. — eso sonó demasiado malo para haber sido pronunciado una vez salió de su boca, y no tuvo tiempo de repararlo antes de que Karin explotara.

—¿Amor adolescente? ¿Eso fue para ti? — casi no parecía creer lo que él había dicho, pero luego su sonrisa incrédula paso a una expresión de resignación —Por supuesto que lo fue, ¿por qué más te habrías ido tan fácilmente?

—¿Fácil? ¿Crees que fue fácil?. — ahora era él quien estaba enfadado, aún cuando sabía que esa era la peor respuesta contra ella —¡Te expliqué mis razones, te dije por qué debía irme a estudiar al extranjero! Te pedí mantener la relación pese a todo y te negaste, ¡Tú te negaste a aceptarme!.

—Pudiste haber estudiado en cualquier universidad de la ciudad, ¡O por lo menos una dentro del país! Cualquiera te habría aceptado sin dudarlo…

—Pero nunca habría logrado lo que logré estudiando en Estados Unidos. — esa respuesta le ganó una sonrisa irónica por su parte.

—Habríamos estado juntos. — ella ya no gritó, ni gesticuló con sus manos, solo murmuró aquella posibilidad, como si fuera una sugerencia tardía, una posibilidad en la ecuación que nunca tuvo en cuenta.

Él no supo que responder a eso.

Ninguno supo qué más decir o hacer sino mirarse fijamente, el espacio vacío entre ellos siendo ocupado por imágenes de todo lo que pudo ser que veían reflejadas en los ojos del otro: ellos mudándose a un pequeño apartamento; ellos encontrándose en su casa luego de un agotador día en sus universidades o empleos, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para dedicarse un simple beso; ellos sentados en la mesa con un lío de papeles a su alrededor, estudiando; cocinando, mirando un partido por TV, en la cama: durmiendo, leyendo, peleando, besándose… y amándose más que a nada, como aún se amaban en lo profundo de sus rotos corazones, corazones que el otro se había encargado de destruir con su rechazo y ausencia.

Y aún así, ninguno podía decir qué hubiera sucedido si las cosas se hubieran dado de manera diferente, o si no harían todo de la misma manera una segunda vez, desde conocerse en aquel partido de fútbol a sus quince y dieciséis años, hasta enamorarse y luego separarse _-como creyeron entonces-_ para siempre. Ambos habían llegado a ser los adultos, las _personas_ que eran ahora debido a cada una de esas decisiones. Las mismas que los habían traído justo a ese lugar, en ese momento específico, reencontrando sus caminos una segunda vez.

La pregunta era: ¿estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus corazones e intentarlo una segunda vez?

Toshiro ya había tomado su decisión: —No puedo cambiar nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y no mentiré, tal vez no lo haría ni aunque pudiera. Sólo sé que no ha pasado un sólo día de mi vida en estos once años en el que haya dejado de amarte. Ni uno solo. — él cerró la brecha que los dividía y tomó sus manos, acercándola hasta que estaban pecho con pecho. Mucho había cambiado, su cuerpo se había estirado y sus hombros ensanchado, mientras que la figura de ella había permanecido pequeña y esbelta, haciendo que tuviera que alzan su rostro para verle a los ojos —. Cometí el error de aceptar tu palabra y no volver a intentar nada contigo. No te llamé, ni te busqué, yo… permití que esto nos pasara. — oírlo admitir sus errores devolvió las lágrimas a sus ojos y el temblor a su cuerpo, pero nada de eso caló tanto en él como el confesarle que la seguía amando y no obtener respuesta de ella. Ni siquiera un apretón a sus manos frías por el gélido clima. Aún así, él no planeaba rendirse —Pero ahora estás aquí, ¡Y estoy aquí! Y no pienso dejar que esta historia vuelva a repetirse. Sin aún me amas, aunque sea una parte de ti, yo… no quiero perderte de nuevo. — su voz e intensidad fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar sólo un susurró ahogado por la emoción.

El silencio ponderó tras la declaración, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Toshiro ya podía presentir la negativa tras la larga consideración, por lo que dejó caer su frente sobre la de ella y se aferró a lo que serían sus últimos momentos con el amor de su vida. Karin siempre había sido del tipo rencoroso para quienes la lastimaban, y no había mejor venganza para ella que pagar con la misma moneda. Aún si quedaba un poco, si no es que nada de aquellos sentimientos de antaño en ella, nunca superarían su necesidad de devolver todo el dolor que él le había causado. Y lo que era peor, no sabía si podría culparla por eso.

—Tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti tampoco… ya no más… — susurró su voz estrangulada, sonaba pequeña y temblorosa, como si intentara contener un fuerte llanto. Sus manos pequeñas y pálidas se liberaron de las suyas y se aferró al abrigo negro que llevaba, bajando la cabeza hasta ocultarla en su pecho —Me… lastimaste… mucho. — sollozó, con todo su cuerpo temblando —¿Cómo es que aún… puedo sentir tanto por un idiota tan egoísta y cruel?— sus palabras le dolieron tanto como avivaron la esperanza en él. Él podría cambiar su opinión si le daba una oportunidad, ¡Jodidamente lo haría!

—Lo sé, lo siento. — susurró cruzando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y con su otra mano enredándose entre sus cabellos, abrazándola aún más fuerte a él.

—No se si pueda perdonarte. — masculló tan bajito que si no hubiera tenido su nariz perdida en esos cabellos negros que aún olían a pera y almíbar.

—Sólo dame otra oportunidad. — suplicó, abrazándola un poco más fuerte. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño asentimiento y su agarre en su abrigo ajustándose aún más, pero fue suficiente para hacerle sentir que, por fin, todo estaba bien el mundo.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que Karin mostró señales de querer apartarse del abrazo. Fue con reticencia, pero la dejó ir, temiendo que hubiese cambiado de opinión. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse, ella palpó su pecho, como buscando algo. Cuando pareció encontrarlo metió las manos en el interior de su abrigo y saco y extrajo ese libro que había encontrado por casualidad en la banca.

Sonrió divertida tras hojear las primeras páginas. —¿Almas gemelas? — lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía; de pronto, esa idea loca ya no le parecía tan ridícula.

_«Creo que le daré una oportunidad a ese libro después de todo»_

_**. . .**_

_**07:10**_

—Todo listo por aquí, jefe. — decía al teléfono un muchacho pelirrojo que no aparentaba tener más de quince años de edad, recostado en un coche azul hielo con los neumáticos arruinados mientras jugaba con una navaja en su otra mano.

—Entendido, Jinta, dirígete al siguiente punto de encuentro. — fue su respuesta antes de que la llamada se cortara.

El muchacho guardó la navaja y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección al subterráneo, sonriendo con malicia cuando vio a su objetivo salir apresuradamente de su casa en dirección a su coche aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina, maldiciendo a su despertador por no haber pitado la alarma.

_«_ _Pobre idiota, no tiene ni idea.__» _rió para sus adentros.

Sus ojos bajaron a la calle, asegurándose que todo estuviera como se había planeado y chasqueó la lengua al encontrarse que la helada de la noche anterior no había hecho su parte, porque la calle estaba en perfecto estado.

Revisó su reloj: 07:13, y su objetivo aún no giraba a la izquierda. _Perfecto_. Sacando una llave inglesa del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, muy confiable y útil y múltiples y diversas situaciones, y se acercó al rojo y muy oportuno hidrante de incendios apostado a un lado de la casa de Hitsugaya Toshiro. Desajustó la tuerca que mantenía la presión del agua fuera de las calles y ocasionó una pequeña y controlada _-o no tanto-_ inundación que en pocos minutos se volvería en una perfecta capa de hielo en la calle.

_**07:25**_

Un hombre bigotudo de gran tamaño ajustó una serie de palancas y apretó un par de botones, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden con la maquinaria. Luego tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un simple mensaje a un número que conocía demasiado bien.

_Tessai: Llegando._

Se estiró cómodamente en el asiento del subterráneo y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Ni bien acabó el metro de las 07:30 hizo su parada justo a dos metros de él y abrió sus puertas.

_J__inta: puedo verlo._

La alarma de advertencia que indicaba a los pasajeros que estaba a punto de partir ya había comenzado a pitar cuando vio a su muy enfadado objetivo bajando a toda risa por las escaleras, con cara de querer estrangular al culpable de su desgracia. Sonrió; no había nada como ser esa persona que todos querían estrangular.

_Jinta: lárgate ya, hombre._

Fue la señal que estaba esperando el enorme gigante. Acomodó sus gafas y maquinó el cierre y salida del metro por el andén.

Una vez que el metro partió dejando a su objetivo varado el muchacho pelirrojo sacó de su otro bolsillo interior _-diablos, a veces era difícil no confundirse con tantos- _un pequeño forrado en piel y luego de su bolsillo delantero el boleto del teatro a donde tenía que dirigirse ahora que ya no tenía nada que hacer _-ejem, no fue nada-_. Sacó el bolígrafo rojo que siempre llevaba con él _-porque combinaba con su increíble cabello pelirrojo natural-_ y maldijo al ver que estaba saturado. Bueno, nadie es perfecto, aunque él estuviera muy cerca. Anotó por detrás el lugar a donde tenía que ir y dejó ese estúpido mensaje que la gata novia del jefe le ordenó, sin resistirse a dejarle un detalle especial a las letras permitiendo que la tinta de derramara en algunos lugares_ -por favor, era un maldito gran artista- _luego lo metió entre algunas páginas cualquiera y lo dejó en la banca, a un lado de donde estaba sentado. Para él habría sido más fácil meterlo en su bolsillo u ofrecérselo de frente, pero el jefe había insistido en que usara ese libro del que no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

_«Bah, no es importante. El jefe siempre hace cosas extrañas»_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

Miró su reloj: 07:35. Bueno, aunque había sido divertido, hasta él se aburría luego de cinco minutos viendo a un tipo despotricar en silencio contra la vida. Se puso de pie, dejando adrede el libro en donde se encontraba, y siguió su camino fuera de la estación chocando un poco más fuerte de lo que le indicaron a su objetivo, pero no le importó mucho.

Solo sonrió cuando escuchó la serie de improperios a su nombre por parte del hombre.

_Jodidamente amaba su trabajo._

_**07:50**_

Una muchacha de cabello azulado y grandes ojos soñolientos miraba fijamente a la mujer bonita de largo cabello oscuro que paseaba por las calles del centro de Tokio. Era una traumatóloga y físico-terapeuta muy reconocida en el campo de la medicina que solía tratar a deportistas de alto nivel, principalmente jugadores de fútbol. Ese día en particular se había tomado un descanso del trabajo y había decidido dedicarlo a recorrer la ciudad.

Había estado siguiéndola desde que salió de su casa veinte minutos atrás y según su reloj ya era tiempo de que hiciera contacto. Aferrando las bolsas de compras de tiendas caras que en realidad estaban vacías, comenzó a caminar enfrentaba a su actual objetivo y fingió estar abstraída, golpeándola intencionalmente y haciendo que ambas cayeran

—L-lo siento. No prestaba atención. — se disculpó de inmediato, recogiendo las bolsas que desperdigó a propósito y viendo un par de pálidas manos que la ayudaban.

—Está bien. Tiende a suceder.

—No, no lo entiendes. — negó, fingiendo aflicción y alzando sus ojos para verla. Ella, Kurosaki Karin, le devolvió una mirada extrañada —Se supone que debo encontrarme con él ahora. Me quiere, yo sé que si pero… no estoy lista para esto… — dijo rápidamente, como si la situación la sobrepasara, al tiempo que terminaba de recoger las bolsas —Yo… no puedo, lo siento. — se puso de pie y se fue apresuradamente, ignorando los llamados preocupados de su objetivo y habiendo dejado el boleto de la función justo en el suelo, frente a ella, detrás del cual había dejado escrito con bolígrafo azul cielo el mensaje _"__Fila F Asiento 11 – No faltes__" _al cual le añadió un pequeño corazón al final sólo para hacerlo más bonito. Mientras tanto, envió un mensaje desde su teléfono para poner en marcha el siguiente paso del plan.

_Ururu: Está hecho._

Escondida ya detrás de un buzón, observó a escondidas como ella tomaba el boleto y leía el mensaje de atrás. Sabía que ella asistiría. Ellos ya habían hecho funcionar las ruedas del destino, ahora el encuentro sería inevitable. Solo confirmó lo que ya sabía cuando la mujer se puso en pie con el boleto aferrado entre sus delicados dedos y la respuesta a su señal hizo timbrar su celular.

_Tessai: Llegando._

Junto entonces un taxi que, oportunamente, venía libre pasó junto a ella por la calle y fue detenido por la mujer. El bigotudo conductor no tardó en ponerse en marcha una vez tuvo su destino fijado.

Sonriendo tímidamente, la muchacha alentó en silencio a su objetivo para que encontrara su felicidad. Era una mujer muy amable.

Segundos después un muchacho vestido en cuero y montado en una motocicleta negra se detuvo a su lado y se quitó el casco completamente envolvente de la cabeza, liberando sus mechones pelirrojos.

—¿Ya acabamos aquí? — la interrogó con una media sonrisa que le causó cosquillas en el vientre. Ella asintió, poniéndose en pie —Muy bien, andando entonces. — ordenó, pasándole el casco que antes había llevado él.

Ururu miró incómodamente su gruesa falda amarillo pálido, larga hasta los tobillos, y luego a la motocicleta. Suspirando, agradeció al destino haberse puesto pantimedias gruesas para combatir el frío, o la situación podría haber sido mucho peor. Alzando su falda hasta poder subir al asiento trasero de la motocicleta, se sentó añorando la época en la que el chico la recogía montado a caballo, hacía un par de siglos, vestido con esos chalecos de cuero y camisas de lino, y ella se sentaba de lado frente él, porque definitivamente era mucho más fácil con sus faldas por ese entonces.

—Agárrate fuerte. — masculló él, casi como si la estuviera regañando, sin embargo sus manos ásperas tomaron las de ella con suavidad cuando la hizo envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —No vayas a soltarte. — le indicó él al voltear, mirándola a los ojos. Segundos después bajó la visera del casco y arrancó el motor. Ella lo abrazó.

_«Bueno, este tiempo también tiene sus ventajas»_ pensó, acurrucándose más contra su espalda con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**08:00**_

Una espléndida mujer de piel morena y cabello salvaje entró a la sala de funciones casi desierta del teatro de la ciudad, apostándose cómodamente _-__cual gata, diría la pequeña rata colorada- _en el asiento del extremo de la fila F para esperar a los dos tortolitos que estarían llegando en cualquier momento.

El reloj hacía tic toc y ella pensaba en todo el trabajo que les había costado reunir a estos dos querubines luego de más de una década separados. Ese par de idiotas ya se habían encontrado, enamorado y luego tomaron diferentes caminos ¿Qué clase de persona conoce a su alma gemela y luego la deja ir? ¡Es que si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos no se lo creería! Definitivamente no comprendía a las generaciones de hoy en día y su pésimo encanto por el drama; lo querían todo fácil y cuando lo obtenían ¡Lo complicaban! Y eso se convertía en más trabajo sobre sus hombros. Ella culpaba a las telenovelas. Ahhh… recordaba los tiempos en que las almas gemelas se encontraban, enamoraban y simplemente se casaban, o huían, si no obtenían el permiso del padre de la doncella, o uno de los dos no tenía la posición social adecuada o… ¡El punto era! que ellos resolvían sus propios problemas. Esos si eran tiempos felices, y mucho, mucho más sencillos.

Allí estaba ella con su monólogo cargado de un excesivo fastidio que en realidad no sentía pero que ponía ahí solo porque le apetecía _-como hacía con casi todo-_ cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

_«Ya están aquí.» _no tenía que voltear para confirmarlo, pero sonrió con suficiencia cuando una linda muchachita de largo cabello negro y vestida con una gabardina, tal y como en la foto que la pequeña ratoncita les envió más temprano. Tuvo que contenerse de no voltear y observar descaradamente la situación que se desencadenaría, especialmente cuando el chico entró como loco en el lugar. Claro que eso no movió ni un pelo de la mujer a su lado, por lo que el atractivo peliblanco _-millonario, nada menos- _pudo observarla a sus anchas.

¡Dios, pagaría por saber todo lo que estaba pasando por esa cabecita blanca en ese momento! Si su expresión era un indicio, sus pensamientos ahora mismo eran una enorme marea turbulenta. Bueno, no le pagaría a _él_, él ya tenía mucho dinero por sí mismo, pero se entendía.

Casi se levanta de su asiento cuando vio que parecía tener la intención de ir a las butacas de primera fila en lugar de la que le habían indicado, dispuesta a sentarlo junto a la señorita a la fuerza si debía hacerlo ¡Maldición, que ellos no habían trabajado tan duro para que él se acobardara en el último momento! Ella se había metido en su casa a descomponer su despertador ¡Mientras él dormía a un lado! No es que hubiese ido en contra de algún principio o que hacerlo haya tocado su moral, pero definitivamente fue complicado hacerlo sin que él despertara _-el chico podría escuchar un alfiler caer al suelo mientras dormía, lo cual era inconveniente para ella, no se imaginaba para él-_ ¡Ella no había hecho eso por nada, y definitivamente no participaría en una versión 3.0 del plan!_._ Pero pudo relajarse una vez lo vio cumplir con su parte-no-consciente del trato.

_«Te salvaste de una buena, niño» _pensó maliciosamente, crujiendo sus dedos disimuladamente.

Eran las 08:13 según su reloj y aún así la función ya había comenzado, para ella al menos, porque ni bien se acomodó en su asiento la mujercita, que no estaba tan ajena a su entorno como ella había creído, le dirigió la palabra. En el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron Yoruichi pudo ver verdaderas chispas entre ellos, pero no pudo discernir si eran del tipo _"Acabo de reencontrar al amor de mi vida"_ o _"Nos encontramos de nuevo, maldito traidor"_ a lo Sirius Black – Colagusano, porque definitivamente podía sentir la temible ira emergiendo de la pequeña cosita pelinegra, junto con una aplastante oleada de pena.

Al principio la mujercita había intentado ser cordial, mientras que el chico había resultado ser una total y patética decepción con las palabras hasta que finalmente la pena caló en ella y minutos después salió _literalmente_ corriendo de la sala de funciones, y ella casi quedó boquiabierta cuando el estúpido muchacho se quedó completamente de piedra, dejándola marchar ¡Y eso era decir mucho!

_«Y pensar que le dije a Kisuke que su intervención no sería necesaria» _ya debería saber ella que ese viejo zorro nunca se equivocaba.

Molió sus dientes para controlar la furia que sentía y le ladró al pequeño estúpido que se lanzara a por ella y que no osara perderla.

_¡¿Enserio se había pasado tres cuartos de su vida en este oficio… por esto?! Era oficial, estaba a un pelo de gato de retirarse._

_**08:21**_

Un hombre rubio con vestimenta oriental y sombrero a rayas sonrió con sorna al ver a la linda jovencita que habían estado siguiendo durante un tiempo salir como alma que lleva el diablo del teatro, espantada por el muchacho con quien se había encontrado allí dentro.

Definitivamente haría que Yoruichi se tragara sus palabras. Estos chicos habían sido su proyecto personas desde hacía casi quince años, nadie los conocía mejor que él.

A punto estuvo la chiquilla de voltear en la dirección equivocada, pero por suerte, un enorme hombre bigotudo con un afro falso vestido con un brillante traje rojo ochentero de lentejuelas y bailando al ritmo de la música de una radio retro la disuadió, haciéndola ir hacia su izquierda.

_«Siempre oportuno, Tessai»_ felicitó con alegría para sus adentros, girando con habilidad el bastón en su mano como hacía siempre que le tocaba cumplir con su parte de los planes _-lo consideraba de buena suerte-_ antes de entrometerse en el camino de la señorita e intentar convencerla de entrar a su tienda de antigüedades, dándole tiempo a su bobalicón alma gemela de amarrarse los pantalones y alcanzarla. Una vez eso ocurrió él desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido en el interior de su tienda, donde ya lo esperaban un par de jovencitos no-tan-jovencitos tomados de la mano. No tardaron en aparecer luego el gigante con lentejuelas y la hermosa mujer salvaje, a la cual recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Yoruichi, querida… !

—¡Detente ahí mismo, Kisuke!. — lo cortó con una mirada afilada como cuchillos, tomándolo por el kimono y jalándolo para un beso algo violento que el rubio disfrutó demasiado. Después de todo, había ganado una apuesta.

Luego de la pequeña escena dentro de la tienda todos se dedicaron a observar con total descaro desde la vidriera la escena que se desarrollaba fuera de esta, donde los gritos y reclamos se hacían audibles aún desde donde estaban. Y si no fuera así, el micrófono que Tessai había dejado afuera transmitiría todo hacia la radio que aún cargaba al hombro.

_¡Amaba la época moderna!_

—Aún no entiendo por qué hicimos todo esto. Esos idiotas ya se habían encontrado y decidieran darse la espalda, ¿por qué debemos limpiar su mierda? — se quejó el pelirrojo con cierto aire berrinchudo. Aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido juntarlos la primera vez ¡Una paliza como la que recibió de esa chica no se olvidaba fácilmente!

—Se conocieron demasiado pronto. El destino se equivocó al juntarlos tan prematuramente. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para pertenecer al otro, madurar era necesario.

—¡Entonces no haberlos reunido la primera vez! — protestó. La muchachita de ojos soñolientos acarició su brazo dedicándole palabras de consuelo, consiguiendo que dejara su diatriba por una serie de quejidos caprichosos.

—Pero era necesario. Tal vez fue demasiado pronto, pero es debido a ese amor que sintieron que podrán cimentar ahora el futuro que les espera. — aún cuando no lo pareciera, debido a que los gritos seguían y seguían. De hecho, cuando los reclamos se volvieron mutuos pudo sentir una gota de sudor bajar por su sien. A esos niños realmente les gustaba ahogarse en un baso de agua.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que por fin tuvieron que usar la radio retro para escuchar la conversación susurrada entre ambos, y todos suspiraron aliviados.

Urahara miró su reloj: 08:37, siete minutos más de lo que había previsto que tardarían en arreglarse. ¡Malditos mocosos, que lo habían asustado! Un poco más de pelea y realmente habría creído que todo ese esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Cuando la conversación acabó con la dulce _-bueno, no tanto- _Karin aceptando darle una oportunidad al torpe Toshiro y minutos después ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el-resto-de-sus-vidas, Urahara Kisuke dejó caer los hombros con decepción: _«Parece que al final ninguno entrará en la tienda. Qué lástima, enserio estamos en una mala racha»_ se lamentó.

Mientras se adentraban a la trastienda, con Ururu avisando que prepararía té para todos, Jinta se echó en el sofá con un suspiro que denotaba que estaba exhausto, como si no hubiese sido Tessai quien estuvo corriendo de aquí para allá primero en el metro, luego en el taxi y por último con el traje y música disco para asegurarse de que el plan tuviera éxito.

—¡Qué bueno que terminamos! Necesito un merecido descanso. — dramatizó el pelirrojo, poniendo voz de sufrimiento.

—¿Descanso?. — preguntó Urahara, sonriente y casi riendo, como si no supiera lo que aquella palabra significara, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste, mientras Ururu entraba en la sala con una bandeja con tazas de té para todos. La pregunta dejó a todos los presentes de piedra. Nada que provenga de la boca de un Kisuke Urahara risueño podía ser algo bueno —¿De qué estás hablando? Karin Kurosaki tiene una hermana.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bueno, han sido ¿cuánto, tres, cuatro años de inactividad? Como sea, demasiados, y he de decir que no puedo prometer que no vuelva a esconderme bajo las rocas luego de este fic que, por cierto, está inspirado en la canción "Destino o Casualidad" de Melendi (cantada con HaAsh) aunque creo que todos se dieron cuenta, y en una película llamada Agentes del Destino y la serie Touch (hice un enorme popurrí de lo que sea). Pero voy a confesar que estoy muy satisfecha con él. No sé si las personalidades me quedaron muy bien, ya que hace un largo tiempo que no veo Bleach y si recuerdan algo de mi, sabrán que no terminé el anime.

Hace tanto que no me ven que ya ni sé si les interesa leer mis notas de autora, y ya no me molestaré en escribirles escusas sobre mis fics. Si se me da la oportunidad, tal vez escriba un capítulo de ST, TVLP creo que ya nada, porque tendría que corregir y cambiar muchas cosas de todo el fic (no pude escribir lo que imaginé con el fic) y bueno, hasta ahí.

Por si no quedó claro o debería escribirlo aquí también: ¡este fic participa en el tema SOUMATE de la Semana HitsuKarin! Dios, lo tengo desde hace diez días y estaba ansiosa por publicarlo, no sabes lo emocionada que estaba por haber podido escribir un fic luego de tantos años, porque juro que el volverme un fantasma no fue por elección sino porque simplemente ¡Ya no podía escribir nada! Así que bueno, me dediqué simplemente a leer, ya sea fics, novelas o lo que encuentre. Intentaré ver si consigo hacer algo más para esta semana, pero no prometo nada.

¡OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC! ¡COMENTEN POR UNA VIEJA AMIGA!

Saludos!


End file.
